The story of Nova
by dreaming of impossiblities
Summary: This story is about a girl who has the abilities of Mother Nature and North. Pitch tries to control her and her abilities. But will she join him or will she sacrifice herself for the greater good? This is my first fanfiction. So please give advice. OCxJACK
1. chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction that is going to be published. So I hope that some of you will enjoy it. :)**

 _I'm trying to run. I can't see anything. Wait... I can see eyes. They're yellow. I don't like them. They want to control me. I want to go away but, I cant. They're coming towards me! No! Get away from me!_ ~~~~~

I wake up drenched in sweat. I've been having the same nightmare for the past two months. Always the same thing. Darkness, the yellow eyes, and the fear. The most noticeable thing.

I sit up in bed and look at my phone. It's 1:27am. I have to get up for school soon anyway. I climb out of bed and grab my clothes from the closet. Every day is like this. I wake up, get my clothes, get in the shower, wake up Jamie, make breakfast, then go to school.

After I get dressed, I go to wake up Jamie. But he's already up.

"Jamie what are you doing?"

"I stayed up with Jack."

I wonder who Jack is.

"Who's Jack?"

He looks at me in bewilderment.

"You use to draw him. Except darker."


	2. chapter 2

I stare at Jamie. I never showed him the drawings. How did he know?

"Jamie how did you know that I drew him?"

"When I was sick I missed you so I went into your room and went through your stuff."

I go and sit down on his bed.

"Jamie you shouldn't have gone through that. It was private."

Jamie turns to look at me.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. But I have a good explanation."

"And what is your explanation?"

"Manny told me that I had to find something. But I didn't know it was your drawings."

"Who's Manny?"

"The man in the moon."

I'm starting to think that Jamie may just have a overactive imagination. Just when I thought nothing could get any weirder a person flew through the window.


	3. chapter 3

Jack's POV

I don't know what happened. The Northern Lights were turned on. I flew as fast as I could. I flew through one of the windows of the work shop up into the control center. North, Bunny, and Sandy were already there.

"Where's Tooth?"

Sandy signals that she is on her way.

"What's going on? Is it Pitch?"

North turns to look at us and says,

"I don't know. I just have a feeling in my belly. Something is going to go wrong."

"Wait you mean to tell me that you used the lights because you had a feeling?"

Bunny walks over to North and scolds him. Before they could fight Tooth flies in.

She looks flustered. Sandy looks at me and shrugs.I walk towards Bunny and North.

"Hey, let's not fight right now. Tell us why you called us."

I look at North. He looks very serious.

"I think Pitch is up to something. I just don't know what."

I quizzically look at him. I walk over to Sandy.

"Do you have any idea why he's so serious?"

Sandy does a so-so gesture.

"What do you think it is?"

Sandy start to make may signals. It can't keep up with them.

"Slow down. I can't read that fast"

Sandy slows down the signals. Out of all the signals the most common is a baby and a rose.


	4. chapter 4

**_I just want to say that I'm not good with typing accents. So please go along with it._**

When Sandy stopped making signals, Tooth looked at him in horror.

"It can't be." She said.

"What can't be?"

She looks over at North, and shakes her head.

"North will tell you. If he's willing."

She grimaced. I look at North. I wonder what they're talking about. Suddenly I hear Bunny and North arguing.

"Just because you have a feeling doesn't mean you can call all of us."

"But, this is a feeling I haven't had for a very long time."

I speak up.

"Okay can you two stop it. I was just about to head to Burgess when I saw the lights. So tell us what's going on."

Everyone stares at me. North's eyes are filled with pain. Tooth speaks up.

"He has to know or he won't be able to help."

North looks at her defeated.

"Alright. I will tell him. Phil!"

Suddenly a yeti appears.

"Go get the book."

"What book?" I ask.

"I was hoping that you didn't need to see it. But, since Tooth is right, I have to tell you about my daughter."


	5. chapter 5

**_I'm on spring break so I probably won't update everyday. My dad is also home from surgery so I have to help him get out of chairs. Please give advice for my story._**

Wait! Did he say daughter? How does North have a daughter? Is the mother a mortal or spirit? I look at North.

"You have a daughter?"

North Nods

"My daughters name is Novaya Zvezda

or in english its Nova."

He takes a breath and releases it.

"When her mother gave birth to Nova she almost killed her. Nova's power was too much for her mother's weakened body."

"But, who is her mother?"

North opens the Guardian's Book to a seemingly random page. He flips to a page with a rose as a bookmark.

"This page contains all the things you need to know in case you want to learn more about it."

Tooth flies over and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"It isn't your fault. Maybe one day you will see her. She probably has a few of your characteristics."

Tooth smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I know it isn't my fault."

North clears his throat and continues on with the story.

"When her mother died, we knew that we needed to hide her. So I called a meeting. We argued about where we should hide her. Bunny suggested that we hide her where she can be looked over."

North looks at all of the Guardians and says

"We finally decided thanks to Bunny, that she will be put in Burgess to be watched over by you."


	6. chapter 6

**_Sorry that I haven't updated. I've been spring cleaning and helping my dad._**

"So your meaning to tell me that I probably know your daughter?"

North nods looking defeated and says,

"You have been doing something that I haven't been able to do, and that is protect Nova."

Tooth puts her arms around North, and whisper into his ear. I can't tell what she said but it made him smile.

"I know, she probably does look like her mother."

I stare quizzically at North.

"Who's her mother?"

"Her mother is Emily Jane Pitchner. She is also known by many mortals as Mother Nature."


	7. chapter 7

**_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had gotten sick and I'm working on school stuff. If I male any typos, its quit possibly from my dog scratching my hand._**

"So your telling me that you did the thing with Mother Nature?"

"Don't say it like that. It makes it sound weird."

I stare at him.

"We should get on this later, I promised Jamie I'd come see him before his big test today."

"Right. Come back later, when you are ready."

I say bye to everybody and leave. I fly towards Burgess and check on every kid that believes in me. As soon as I see Jamie's house I fly towards his window.

I notice another shadow that isn't his. I climb on the window seal and listen.

"Who's Manny?"

I hear Jamie say in response to the question.

"The Man in the Moon."

Why are they talking about Manny? He should tell adults or even teenagers about this. Should I go and talk to him? I wait to see if the adult left, and decided to go into his room and talk to him.

When I quickly climb through the window, Jamie isn't alone as I thought. With him is a girl. She has long black almost midnight hair, a pale sharp face, and she is thinner than me.

Her blue sapphire eyes fix on me and I stand there frozen. She can't see me, can she?


	8. chapter 8

Can she really see me? She cant. When kids turn into teens they stop believing. She looks to be 17.

I just turn towards Jamie and say,

"I promised to see you before your test. So, here I am."

Jamie smiles over to me.

"You came at the right time! This is my sister, Nova."

What Jamie says hits me like a ton of bricks. I turn to Nova and study her face. She face reveals no emotions. Her eyes though. They look so much like North's.

Her eyes shine like blue sapphire stars. Nova cocked her head to the side, while staring at me quizzically. I turn back to Jamie.

"So, do you think you will ace the test?"

"I don't know. I'm not good with math."

All of a sudden Nova speaks up.

"Of course you're going to ace the test! Your the smartest kid I know!"

When Jamie hears this he smiles so widely I almost think his face will crack. I add with a smile of my own,

"Of course he's one of the smartest! Have you seen his grades!"

Even though her reveals no emotions, her eyes look hurt. Nova stands up as if to leave and says,

"Get ready for school. I'm going to make breakfast."

Nova leaves me and Jamie alone. He looks over to me and smiles sadly.

"She hasn't been around for a few months. Mom and dad sent her to volunteer for charity stuff. Everytime she comes back she is skinnier than when she left. When she comes back she is always tired and depressed."

I look over to Jamie. North will not like this.


	9. chapter 9

Nova. It's Nova. She's Jamie's sister. Great. North is going to laugh at this. I turn to Jamie.

"How come I've never seen her around?"

He looks over at me.

"She's always in her room. Either painting, drawing, or not sleeping. I'm not allowed to go in there."

"Why is she not sleeping?"

"It's probably because she has nightmares. The nightmares give her visions of people who will 'turn dark' as she says."

"What does it mean 'turn dark'?" I ask.

"I don't know look at her paintings."

"Could you show me?" I ask.

Jamie nods and walks into the hallway, I follow him into another room. The room is nice and spacious. The walls are dark blue with stars and a moon on the ceiling. There is a queen bed with gray blankets and sheets.

In one corner sits a desk with a computer. The room is relatively clean, but the bed is a mess.

Jamie leads me over to the closet, he opens the door and reaches in the back. The wall gives way and reveals a hole large enough to fit Bunny.

He reaches in and takes a seemingly random page. He hands it to me.

What I see is a picture of Tooth, but her feathers are gray and black. I can't bleive what I'm seeing. I turn to Jamie.

"Im going to take this picture and show it to the big four. Okay?"

"Okay. Just bring it back before she decides to sort through them."

I hug Jamie and climb through his window into the sky. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know its going to be bad.


	10. chapter 10

How is it possible? He isn't real. But Jamie saw him. He shouldn't be real, he is just a vision.

I make Jamie some eggs and pack him a lunch. While I do this I don't notice a flash of blue out the kitchen window. Jamie comes down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Jamie I want you to finish your eggs before you leave."

"What happened to you?"

I turn to him.

"I don't know what your talking about." I say.

"You come back skinnier everytime. What do you actually do there?"

I walk over to him and sigh.

"I'll tell you after school, and don't argue with me right now. I packed you a lunch, have a good day."

I give him a tight hug and go upstairs. I open my bedroom door and climb into bed.

Im going to have to tell him sooner rather than later.

I turn on a light and fall into a fitful sleep.


	11. chapter 11

**_I just want to let you guys know that I type this on my phone. It_** ** _makes it seem longer than it actually is._**

I fly to The Pole as quickly as I can go. What does the picture mean? What will North think of all this? His he going to go beserk?

I fly through a window and land next to North. He is staring at the globe. His shoulders are tense.

"Did you know that Nova is Jamie's older sister?" I ask.

He looks over at me. I don't know why but feel very scared.

"No."

"Did you know that she has nightmares often?"

"No."

"Did you know that that she draws pictures of her nightmares?"

"I didn't know any of those things."

His hands curl into fists.

"I should have kept her with me. From the moment she was born I knew she would be hunted by Pitch."

I lean on my staff and listen.

"She will always be hunted. I should have tuaght her how to use her powers. I should have been there for her.!"

He slams his fists on the globe console. Most of the shop goes quiet and tense. North relaxes slightly.

"Do you want to see the picture?.

He shakes his head.

"Are you sure? The picture is Tooth."

He lifts his head. I hand him the picture to him and he looks it over. He starts to look more worried. After looking it over he let's the paper drop and shuts his eyes for a moment.

"She has more. I only took the one." I add quickly. "I think she needs to meet you."

"No. She can't come her that's where pitch will look first. But we can't take her to the other hideouts."

"We could meet up at a random location. Like, I don't know. Alsaka?"

At this North laughs.

"I will get the other gaurdians and we will discuss this."


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm trying to get him out of the ice, but it's frozen over. A man in black is standing behind me. He's talking to me._

 _"Come with me Nova, he's not going to survive. The ice is too thick."_

 _I swipe at him. He makes me angry. An idea comes to me, but I have no choice._

 _"Can you break the ice?" I ask._

 _He looks bewildered for a minute. Then he smiles and holds out his hand. His eyes glow with anticipation._

 _"Of course I can sweetheart. But all you have do is lend me your power."_

 _Should I let him use my power? Will it break the ice? I have to try. I put my hand in his and he helps me up._

 _"You're just like your mother. Trusting the wrong people."_

 _After he says that I start to feel like spiders are crawling up my body. I try to pull from his grasp but my legs won't move. NO! NO! NO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! i HAVE TO SAVE HIM!_

 _I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! I HAVE To.._

* * *

NOoooo! I sit up on my bed and look around. Nobody's here. I lay back down and absorb what I just saw. I don't know why but these nightmares are more frequent than usual. I shake my head. Maybe I need to meditate.

I climb out of bed and put on some sweats, and walk towards my bay window. I move around my books 'till I'm comfortable. I sit with my back straight and close my eyes. _The ice..._ I open my eyes and rub my neck. I need to relax. I close my eyes again and concentrate. _I have to save him..._ I jump up and grab a notebook.

Drawing always made me feel better. I sit back down and start to draw the tree outside. Soon I lose my myself in thought and look at my notebook. It's a distorted figure in ice. I rip it out and through it in the garbage. I start to draw again, but of animals. I look down to find I drew a pair of eyes. They are not kind eyes. They seem to bore into your mind.

I throw that in the garbage with the previous one. I draw one more time to see if I can stop doing what ever it is, I'm doing. I look out the window to see the roses in the neighbors garden. I always loved roses. Especially the white roses. They always seem to make me think that they are pure. When I think about this I draw on the paper. On the paper I drew a small lake or it is a dark figure with their hand outstretched. In the corner is a smaller hand reached for it.

I take the picture and pin it on my wall. I keep doing this until I run out of paper. I pin all of the drawings on the wall. Some form a larger picture, some are just seem random. I check the time. It's 2:00. Jamie will be off of school in a little bit, I better get dressed.


	13. chapter 13

North had called the Guardians together to talk about Nova. Tooth was first to come, then Bunny, and finally Sandy. North checked the workshop before starting the meeting.

I decided to sit on the railing and watch. North was at the console checking the globe. When he was done, he turned around and face us.

"I have called you here again because of Novaya Zvezda."

"What about her?" Asked Bunny.

"Jack and I think that Pitch is trying to contact her. Jack also says that she should meet us."

Sandy looks to be in deep thought and Tooth looks like she's on the verge of a panic attack. Bunny just looks like that North just told a bad joke.

"We should. I think if she learns about this she might try to help defeat Pitch." I say.

"Frostbite maybe right. But we can't know if she's working with Pitch." Adds Bunny.

North gives Bunny a death stare.

"Jack can ask her if she wants to meet us. If she does we pick a location that she won't know." Says North.

"What if she doesn't?" Asks Tooth.

Sandy makes starts to make signals.

"We are not going to kidnap her!" Yells North.

Sandy shrugs.

"I'll ask her. If she doesn't we go to her."

They all agree, and go back totheir hideouts. I fly back to Burgess and land in Jamie's room. I check to see if either are home. I guess I'll occupy myself and wait.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm standing outside the school waiting for Jamie. He is usually out by 2:15. He goes to the only school in town, it serves as both the elementary school, the middle school, and high school. I didn't like a lot of the kids here, the kids in high school are so stupid. All they want to do is party, have sex, and _socialize._ I had graduated when i was sixteen. I took classes online, it had overloaded my school credits. So i became a senior at fifteen, graduated at sixteen.

I hear the sound of the bell letting out the students. If you listen closely you can hear the stampede of their feet down the hall. I see Jamie and his friends walking out the front door and a smile breaks open all their faces as they see me. They run down the stone steps and hug me tightly. I almost fall over from the force of them.

"I wasn't gone that long!" I yell.

"Yes you were!" Shouts Cupcake.

As we walk to our houses they tell me all that's happened, even though I'm half listening.

"We were in a battle!' Says Caleb and Claude.

"Who won?"

'' Us and the Guardians!" Says Pippa.

"Of the Galaxy?" I ask.

"No!' Shouts Monty

They laugh at my terrible joke on the way home. I just keep thinking back to my dream. I use to be able to see my future. Like, when I fell off a chair a certain way or like a bad moment. I once saw a little girl burn her hands from boiled water in a dream. The next day my cousin had to be rushed to the hospital for burns from making noodles.

When me and Jamie arrive home, I helped him with his homework. We spend the rest of the day playing games, and watching t.v. When it's time for bed I tuck Jamie and Sophie in. Jamie looks over to the window and looks sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He looks back at me.

"Jack wasn't at the front doors today. He always does it."

"Maybe he was busy doing something important."

"Maybe. I hope he's alright." Says Jamie.

I finish tucking him in and head to my room. I grab my phone, pencils and paper. I open my window and climb to the roof. When I'm about to reach the top I hear someone say,

"How am I going to protect him AND do my job? I have been here for almost 302 years. The only job I've had is making kids have fun. What am I supposed to do Manny?"

I peek over to see the person from this morning. His name is Jack, I think. He's sitting on the roof looking at the moon, looking sad. I quietly climb over to where he is and sit next to him.

"I can help protect Jamie from whatever it is." I say.

He keeps staring at the moon. Unanswering.

"I can't help you if you won't talk."

I look over to him.

"If you won't talk I'll have to take drastic measures."

He finally looks over at me. He has the saddest puppy dog eyes ever.

"I'm afraid that someone close to me will not like another person."

"Even if that person doesn't approve of the other, you can't change their opinion through force. You might not be able to at all. But, you could after a long period of time." I say.

He looks down. He sighs deeply.

"Do you want to talk about it some more?" I ask.

He shakes his sit there for awhile, just staring.I can't take it anymore the sadness will kill me.

"Alright get up. We're going to dance."

I get up and turn on classical music. Jack just stares at me confused and sort of scared. I laugh at this.

"Get up or I"ll make you." I say.

Jack gets up. I set my phone down and pull him to me to do the waltz ballroom dance thing. I put my hand in his and we start dancing.

"It's been awhile since I last danced." Says Jack

He spins me around.

"It's been a week since I last danced. I think I looked like a twat." I say.

Jack laughs at this. We continue to dance until he leaves.


End file.
